


Irony

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Dangers in the Coach House [4]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: There is danger in the Coach House, Molly knows it well.





	Irony

There is danger in the Coach House, not least of which the lack of protective wards; Molly knows it well.  
She never dares leave the Folly and it took litteral pains and much convincing on Mellenby's part to finally entice her to brave the iron-wrought staircase leading to the entertainment room - safe with her two wizards' escort.  
  
Now long familiar with the way, she risks stepping on the cold irony hell-forest of spikes alone, her feet both light and certain. She uses this halfway house to the outside world to communicate with her old or more recent friends, and reach out by virtual means where her own legs will not take her.  
  
She listens very carefully to the faint warding that warns her when someone comes, certain by now that she can use her knowledge of the once deadly irony cold to fend off any attack on her long enough to flee to the safety of the Folly.  
  
With her on her guard as she is, any foe strong enough to take her would well be powerful enough to snatch her from the very steps of her home when she answers the door. And anyone capable of this feat would well deserve her capture, she thinks.


End file.
